


Behavior Unbecoming

by Rachello344



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kurapika is a member of the Phantom Troupe AU, Kurta Clan were never killed, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Spanking, bdsm relationship, mild dubcon, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Kurapika has been mouthing off and acting out from beginning of job to end.  Chrollo is displeased.  He knows exactly what to do with upstarts; he's always taken a firm hand with his spiders, and Kurapika is no different.  No matter the soft spot he has for the boy.





	Behavior Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakaramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaramia/gifts).



> This is a graduation gift for my best friend, bakaramia! We were talking about a bratty Kurapika getting put in his place by Chrollo, and this happened. It's belated (sorry, dear), but I hope you all enjoy it!

Kurapika scoffed, his displeasure obvious in the line of his body, the furrow between his eyes, the curl of his lip. Chrollo frowned.

“Is there a problem with my plan, Kurapika?” he asked, keeping his voice level. They had discussed this just the other day after another similar episode. He tried to keep the irritation from showing on his face.

“You call this a plan?” Kurapika asked, apparently unaware of the trouble he was walking into. “I’ve seen a _child_ come up with a better infiltration.”

Chrollo put on a smile. “Really? And what would you suggest we do instead, Kurapika?” The other Spiders winced, but remained silent, all sensing the danger.

Kurapika carried on, heedless. Chrollo’s smile eased as he ranted. He’d rather not have to punish him, but if Kurapika wanted to dig himself a deeper hole, far be it from Chrollo to stop him. If only he had the good sense to apologize for his insubordination.

Oh well. He’d learn his lesson soon enough.

Luckily the heist was a simple one, robbing some overconfident don of everything he owned; otherwise, Kurapika’s constant backtalk might have put them in jeopardy. Ten points for questioning his plan publicly instead of speaking with him in private. Two points for each of six eyerolls. Five points each for Kurapika twice deviating from the plan. And one point for each time Kurapika snapped at him or spoke back sarcastically, all 23 times.

Chrollo smiled at Kurapika as they left the building. As soon as they were alone, he was in such deep shit. Fifty-five might be too many, but Chrollo had high hopes for his newest Spider.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika frowned as they returned to their base. It wasn’t that the Troupe was normally buddy-buddy after a successful mission, but he’d never seen the whole group scatter so completely. It was like they’d all made some other plans they were late for. Strange, since they normally cleared the day when a heist was planned…

Kurapika frowned. He supposed he should leave as well, in that case. He’d been planning to unwind with the others before heading back to his apartment, but that clearly wasn’t in the cards.

“Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice was icicle sharp. He flinched. “Come here. We need to _talk_.”

He turned to face his boss with something like trepidation shivering under his skin. Chrollo’s eyes were endlessly dark, but Kurapika had never seen them look so cold. The skin on the back of his neck prickled with the urge to _run_.

He didn’t know what was wrong, but he was very obviously in trouble.

“ _Now_ , Kurapika,” Chrollo snapped, all impatience. Kurapika grimaced and snapped to attention. Ignoring his misgivings, he set his stuff down and obeyed his summons. Dawdling would only make things worse.

Chrollo led him into a small room with a couch and a few chairs. Chrollo sat down on the couch, leaning back, his legs crossed. He gestured to one of the chairs. “Take a seat.”

Kurapika sat, but he couldn’t relax. He’d never seen Chrollo like _this_ before. Or at least, never directed at one of his own. He felt like he should apologize, but until he knew _why_ he didn’t want to risk making the wrong move.

Chrollo watched him, letting the silence hang, suffocating and heavy. Kurapika swallowed.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Kurapika hesitated. “Not exactly. I think I’m in trouble.”

Chrollo’s lip quirked before his expression smoothed back out. That wasn’t a good sign. “You’re right. Do you know why you’re in trouble?” Kurapika dropped his eyes, looking at his hands in his lap, considering the evening. “If you apologize for what you did wrong, I won’t punish you quite as severely for the infraction.”

Kurapika met his eyes again; they were serious, so he was being genuine. Offering him a small window. If only Kurapika knew what he’d done wrong…

He jolted. “Oh, _fuck_.” Chrollo had told him—he wasn’t supposed to argue with him in front of the others. Bad for morale, or something. “If I have a problem, I’m supposed to tell you in private.” Kurapika covered his face, groaning. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

When he peeked out from behind his fingers, Chrollo was smiling, but he seemed expectant, like he was saying: ‘and?’ _Fuck_.

_What else was there?_

Chrollo sighed. “I’ll take your silence to mean you can’t think of anything else to apologize for. You got one of them right, though.” He crossed his arms, shaking his head. He sighed. “What am I going to do with you, Kurapika?”

“I’m really sorry. I promise, I won’t mess up again.” Kurapika hoped he looked earnest enough.

Chrollo shook his head again. “You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt. You could have jeopardized our mission, not to mention the lives of the other spiders.” He uncrossed his legs and arms. “I’m afraid an apology isn’t going to cut it this time.”

Kurapika winced. “What are you going to do?”

Chrollo’s expression gentled into a warm smile. “I’m going to make sure you think twice before pulling something like that again.” He patted his lap. “Come here, Kurapika.”

He hesitated. Whatever he was planning, Kurapika wanted no part in it.

“The longer you wait, the worse this is going to be.” Chrollo’s smile faded. “Come _here_.” Shivering, Kurapika obeyed. “Now, pull down your pants and bend over my lap.”

He balked. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

Chrollo’s expression brooked no argument, but Kurapika couldn’t move. “You heard me. The longer you wait, the less gentle I’m going to be.” When Kurapika remained frozen, Chrollo sighed. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, Kurapika. I know it seems ridiculous, but I’ve decided that the best punishment for you will be spanking.”

Kurapika’s face flamed; his heart was pounding too fast, and he might be holding his breath. “C-Can I ask why?”

“You can, but I don’t have to answer. I only told you what the punishment is so that you’d stop digging your hole deeper.” Chrollo smiled, but it was arctic. “I will not tell you again.”

Kurapika had been accused of many things in his life, but being a fool was not one of them. He obeyed, his hands shaking. Chrollo could kill him in an instant if he so chose, and Kurapika would be powerless to stop him.

Instead, Chrollo’s hands were gentle as he arranged Kurapika to his liking. “Now then,” he said, resting a hand on Kurapika’s lower back. “I’m going to explain to you what you did wrong, and what the transgression has earned you. You may ask questions. You may apologize. You may make noise. You are not allowed to bargain with me or argue. You are not allowed to move away or get up. If you break a rule, I’ll double your current punishment.”

Kurapika swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Chrollo touched the back of his head, stroking his hair. “Good boy.” Kurapika shivered. “Now, the first thing, you did apologize for. I told you very clearly that if you have a problem, I want you to speak to me after the meeting.” Chrollo’s voice was stern. “I will not stand for insubordination, Kurapika.”

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head. The hand resumed stroking over his hair. “But I do appreciate the apology. I was going to give you ten, but because you remembered what you did wrong, I’ve cut it in half. You’ll only have to start with five.”

Kurapika hated himself for feeling relieved.

The feeling didn’t last long. Between one breath and the next, Chrollo’s hand came down with a sharp _smack_. Kurapika jolted, a gasp escaping him. It stung, but the pain wasn’t too bad. Startling more than overwhelming. The next hit landed on the other side, but Kurapika was more prepared and didn’t tense into it.

The next three landed without space between them, _smack smack smack_.

Kurapika’s head spun as he remembered to breathe in. He clenched his hands in the fabric of the couch, focusing on his breathing. His ass stung, but he’d had worse. It was still more humiliating than painful.

“How often,” Chrollo asked, voice sweet, “do you think you were insubordinate during our mission today?”

Kurapika grimaced. “I don’t know, Boss.”

“Hazard a guess. Your answer won’t get you in trouble, I promise.” Chrollo sounded like he was smiling.

“A lot, probably. I wasn’t really thinking about most of it _being_ insubordinate.” He supposed he’d have to be more careful. Evidently there was a line between _home_ and _work_ , even in the Troupe.

“From now on, do not roll your eyes at me while we are on a job.” Chrollo stroked his hand over Kurapika’s back until he shivered. “How many times do you think you rolled your eyes?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled into the couch. “Four?”

“Six,” Chrollo corrected, not unkindly. “Two hits each. We’ll pause like this once they’re done. This time, I want you to count.”

Kurapika’s face flushed. “Y-Yes, sir.” He wasn’t sure why, but something about that made it feel worse. Like he was responsible for his own punishment.

Maybe that was part of it, Kurapika thought. “One,” he gasped on impact. Had he really rolled his eyes six times? “Two. Three.” They’d been gone for little more than three hours. “Four, five, s-six,” Kurapika panted.

His fingers dug deeper into the couch. The skin of his ass was starting to heat up, warm even when Chrollo’s hand pulled away.

“Seven, eight, nine.”

Chrollo’s hand squeezed the back of his neck. “Breathe, Kurapika.”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his head spinning. “T- _Ten_.” Kurapika squirmed, trying to find a better position. “Eleven, twe- _elve_!” Kurapika panted for breath, trying to calm his heart rate back down. “I’m sorry, Boss.”

Chrollo’s hand was gentle, rubbing up and down his thighs. “I know you are. Unfortunately, you also disobeyed my direct orders today. Twice.”

Kurapika winced. “I’m really sorry, Boss.”

“Is there a reason,” Chrollo asked, “that you’ve been breaking my rules so flagrantly today?” Kurapika shook his head. “I wonder if that’s true. But that’s not something you need to worry about. Five for each deviation from the plan I told you we were using. Ten total. You’re going to count them again. I will keep going until you hit ten, so don’t miss any.”

Kurapika took a deep breath in, bracing himself. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it.” Chrollo sounded pleased. The force of the next strike was startling in comparison to the gentle timber of his voice. Kurapika jerked beneath his hands.

“O-one!” Kurapika took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. “Two. Three. Four.” His breath caught as Chrollo struck a particularly tender spot. His eyes blurred hot. “Five. S-Six,” he sniffled. He tried to focus on breathing, but it was hard to stay focused. Everything felt like it was getting far away.

“Still with me?” Chrollo asked, his voice low and distant, almost muffled.

Kurapika blinked back into the present and nodded. With the next smack, he mumbled, “Seven.” The last three came in rhythm, letting Kurapika anticipate them. “Eight, nine, ten.”

Chrollo’s hands rubbed across his thighs, up and down his back. “That’s it, I’ve got you. You’re doing so well, Kurapika. I’m proud of you.”

A tear escaped, rolling down his cheek. Kurapika shook his head. “I’ve been terrible.” His voice cracked on the admission. He could feel his pulse in the skin of his ass. He moaned, pressing his forehead into the couch.

“Maybe,” Chrollo allowed. “But you haven’t argued with me at all, and you’ve been very good about counting.” His hands felt nice on his skin, soothing where they once struck. “There’s only one set left, and because you haven’t fought me, you won’t need to count them. You just need to take them.”

Kurapika frowned. He didn’t want _pity_ while he was being punished. “I can do it. I’m fine, Boss.”

“You missed three in the last set before starting to count again.” Steel lined Chrollo’s voice. “Do not try to argue out of me doing you a favor. Remember your rules?”

Kurapika frowned. He’d missed three? He didn’t remember. They were starting to blur together, so he supposed it was possible. He’d gotten a little floaty toward the end. Maybe it was then?

“ _Kurapika_ ,” he snapped.

“No bargaining,” Kurapika answered quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was missing counts.”

“Thank you.” Chrollo squeezed his neck. “That’s exactly why I’m not making you count this time. You were very sarcastic and snippy with me today. Do you want to guess how many times you snapped at me?”

Kurapika sighed, drawing circles in the couch fabric. “Fifty?” he guessed miserably. Why had he been so terrible? He didn’t normally act out while he was working. Something must be wrong with him. It was a wonder Chrollo didn’t just kick him out of the Troupe.

“Way off,” Chrollo laughed, playing with his hair. The affection felt odd compared to the turn of his thoughts. “You snapped 23 times, so I’m giving you one hit each. All you have to do is take them. No bargaining, but you can say anything else you need to say.”

“Yes, sir.”

Chrollo hummed. Kurapika still couldn’t see his face, but he sounded pleased. The first hit was downright gentle, but it still sent a shock of pain up Kurapika’s spine. He cried out, tears pricking at his eyes. The strikes that followed were arrhythmic. No matter how hard he tried to anticipate, he couldn’t manage to relax in time, tensing up and making it hurt worse.

Chrollo scratched along Kurapika’s scalp with just the right amount of force to send a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Kurapika melted under his ministrations, unable to muster the strength to tense when the next hit landed.

“Sorry, Boss,” he slurred. “I’m so sorry. You were right; I deserve this.”

Chrollo massaged his scalp again. Kurapika let out a noise he’d be embarrassed by in any other situation, grasping at the couch for stability. The pain was almost starting to…

“That’s it, just let go. I’ve got you.” Kurapika whined, but the next strikes hardly phased him. “Look at you. You’re being so good for me. I knew you could do as I asked. All you had to do was submit.” Chrollo squeezed his neck in time with a hit, and Kurapika moaned helplessly. “I always knew you’d look pretty like this. I should have done this sooner. Make sure you _know your place._ ” The last words came out almost as a whisper.

Kurapika shivered.

“B-Boss,” he gasped, “please, I—” Kurapika didn't know what he was asking for, loose-limbed and pliant under Chrollo's hands.

“I'll give you what you need,” Chrollo promised, “don't worry. Have I ever led you astray?”

Kurapika shook his head, a wobbly smile crossing his face. “Never, Boss. Always tell us exactly what we should do to get away clean.” Kurapika moaned as Chrollo's hand connected with his ass again. He ground his hips in to Chrollo's leg, close to sobbing.

“You're all done,” Chrollo said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurapika's back, sliding under his shirt against warm skin. “I'm so, so proud of you, Kurapika.” Chrollo's voice was low and soothing and perfect. His fingers dug into the tense muscles of his back and waist, massaging away some of the ache. “Now, you have a choice, because you've been so good for me.”

Kurapika made a noise he thought might be questioning. It might have just been another moan. He couldn't quite tell anymore.

Chrollo chuckled. “I want to make you feel good. Do you want me to touch you? Or do you want something a little more?”

Kurapika tried to pay attention, but Chrollo's hands felt _amazing_. “I—I don't know, Boss.” He was panting, rubbing up against Chrollo's leg. “Whatever you think is best.”

In a move so fast Kurapika could only barely follow, Chrollo draped him across the arm of the couch, leaning down over his back and reaching underneath him to get a hand on his cock. Kurapika mewled, arching as Chrollo thumbed at the tip. “Such a good boy,” Chrollo said against his neck. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, Kurapika. You just have to give yourself to me.”

“Y-Yes,” Kurapika gasped, “yes, Boss, I'm yours, all yours, so _please_.” Kurapika gripped the cushion in front of him.

Chrollo gave his ass a firm squeeze. Kurapika cried out, pain and pleasure making his vision swim. “Just relax, Kurapika. I need to get you ready for me.”

“Ready?” Kurapika rocked his hips forward into Chrollo's grip. “For,” he gasped, “for what?”

Chrollo released his hold on Kurapika's cock and pressed him further against the couch; Kurapika rutted against it with a choked off moan. “Don't you worry about that. Just leave everything to me. You trust me, don't you?”

“Yes, Boss,” Kurapika answered.

Chrollo laughed, nipping the back of his neck. “No hesitation, huh? Such a good boy.” Chrollo pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving it tangled around his arms. Something warm and slick dipped between Kurapika's legs. He shivered as it dragged up from behind his balls between his ass cheeks. “That's it. Relax.” The finger slid inside, stroking his inner walls.

Kurapika sobbed, clenching down around the intrusion. His hips bucked forward into the rough fabric of the couch, backward into the unrelenting pressure of Chrollo's fingers. A shiver rolled down his spine. “Boss,” he whined, “please, I'm—I need—” Chrollo brushed a spot inside him that made him cry out, hips juddering.

“That's it,” Chrollo breathed against his ear. “Let go, Kurapika. Give yourself over to it. Let me see you fall apart, just like this.” Kurapika shook his head, hips rocking without any conscious thought. “There you go. That's right. I want to see you come all over yourself. You're mine, aren't you?”

“Y-Yes, Boss, yours,” Kurapika whined. He humped the side of the couch with a sob. “I'm yours, yours, _yours_.”

Chrollo crooked his fingers, lips pressed to the side of his neck. “Then come for me.”

Kurapika cried out, back arched and tears pricking at his eyes. His head spun as he came down, arms giving out beneath him. Chrollo held him up with his left arm around his waist. He dragged his fingers through the slick on Kurapika's stomach, humming his satisfaction.

“Such a good boy,” Chrollo purred. “That's it, easy now.” He helped Kurapika onto his back, still draped over the arm of the couch, his arms tangled in his shirt above his head.

Kurapika blinked up at him, dazed and disoriented. “Boss,” he mumbled, trying to reach for him. Chrollo leaned down, pressing his fingers against Kurapika's lips. His tongue darted out, tasting his own spend on his boss's hand. Obediently, he sucked his fingers clean, blinking slowly.

Chrollo pulled his hand away, wiping his other hand clean with a cloth of some kind. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants; Kurapika jolted a little, frowning down at where Chrollo was standing between his legs. Chrollo cupped his cheek, drawing his eyes back up.

“Relax, Kurapika. You want this, don't you?” His eyes were dark and hypnotic. Kurapika nodded. “Tell me what you want.”

“What I... want?”

“That's right.” Chrollo pulled his cock out and stroked his free hand up Kurapika's thigh, his thumb drawing a pattern against his skin. “What do you want, Kurapika?”

“I—I want _you,_ Boss.” Chrollo raised an eyebrow, expectant. His cock rubbed against the slick dripping from Kurapika's loose hole. Kurapika squirmed against him, but Chrollo held him still. “P-Please, I want you inside me, want you to make me yours,” he babbled.

Chrollo smiled, leaning down. Kurapika surged up into a hungry kiss, licking into his mouth with a desperate moan. Chrollo slid inside in one smooth thrust.

Kurapika gasped, the breath punched out of him, his head falling back against the couch cushion.

“So eager for it.” Chrollo kissed his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. “How could I refuse when you asked so nicely.”

“Kiss me,” Kurapika begged, wrapping his legs around Chrollo's waist, his arms straining against his shirt. “Please, Boss.”

“Good boy.” Chrollo sealed their lips together. His tongue mapped out every inch of Kurapika's mouth, until Kurapika could tasting nothing but Chrollo. Only then did Chrollo move, rocking his hips back before sinking back in to the hilt.

Kurapika moaned into Chrollo's mouth, but could do nothing more than take it, each thrust sending his thoughts scattering and his head spinning with overstimulation.

“Do you know what I think, Kurapika?” Chrollo asked, voice conversational and unhurried. “I think that you were being such a brat to see what I would do. I think you were testing me and my boundaries.”

Kurapika couldn't gather himself enough to speak. Tears pricked at his eyes in acknowledgement. He was a terrible subordinate. He sniffled and shook his head. He deserved his punishment, and Chrollo should just be rid of a useless Spider like him.

“It's okay, Kurapika,” Chrollo murmured, wiping away his tears. “Shh, shh, no need to cry. The others all went through this, too. It just means I need to pay more attention to you, so you don't need to act out to get what you need from me.”

Chrollo's thrusts were steady and devastating. Kurapika could feel his cock filling again under the onslaught.

“From now on, I want you to come to me as soon as you feel neglected so I can take care of you, okay, Kurapika?” Kurapika whined, rocking his hips down against Chrollo's. Chrollo sighed, sounding indulgent. “Kurapika, I need an answer this time. Will you let me take care of you?”

“Y-Yes! Please, Boss!” Kurapika surged up, but Chrollo's hand pressed him back down by his chest. Kurapika sobbed. “Take care of me, punish me, use me, whatever you want, Boss, but please _kiss me_.”

Chrollo smiled. “That's more like it. Good boy, Kurapika. Very good.” He bent down, kissing Kurapika slow and deep and too much. Kurapika melted beneath him. “You're mine, Kurapika. And I take care of what's mine. Don't forget it, or I'll just have to punish you all over again.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurapika gasped. “Yours, I'm yours, _fuck_!”

Chrollo sped up his thrusts, shifting the angle until he was rubbing against Kurapika's sweet spot with every other thrust. “That's my good boy. Now, come for me, Kurapika.”

Kurapika obeyed.

 

* * *

 

Chrollo dozed comfortably, his nose tucked against the back of Kurapika's neck. He really was lucky. It wasn't every day he found such a natural submissive among his spiders. Kurapika was perfect from head to toe.

He fidgeted beneath Chrollo's arm, hissing as his ass brushed the fabric of Chrollo's pants.

“Why am I...” Kurapika mumbled, looking down at himself. He jolted, clearly about to bolt, so Chrollo tightened his hold.

“Good morning, Kurapika.” Chrollo kissed the back of his head. “You blacked out before I could get you to drink some water, so I'm sorry if you have a headache.”

“My head is the least of my problems,” Kurapika complained under his breath.

“Mm, yes, you're going to be sore for a while, I suspect. I did put some numbing cream on you, but I'm sure it's already worn off.” Chrollo rubbed his stomach idly, pleased when the muscles jumped under his touch.

“Why... am I naked?”

Chrollo chuckled. “It makes round two easier. Or did you want to leave already? You're free to go, of course, your punishment is long over.”

Kurapika froze in his arms, but Chrollo paid it no mind, waiting for him to make his decision. He shifted, pressing back against Chrollo, even when the move made him hiss. “What, uh, what did you... have in mind?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I hope you'll leave a comment telling me what you liked! Your favorite moment, favorite line, etc. <3 Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
